A Whole New World
by Titled Heart
Summary: He glanced at Logan with pleading eyes. "Don't laugh, okay?" Then he was standing up, holding his hand out to his little sister, setting her up on the coffee table and pressing play. Pre-slash, pre-series Kogan


_So, now that it's past February 1st...I can finally post the fics I wrote for the BTR Secret Santa exchange...though I never actually got my package (which is sad considering how hard I worked to make sure I got my own assignments in on time). But oh well, I guess eventually someone will post something they wrote for me and I'll see it. :3 Anyways, this is a pre-series, pre-slash fluff fic for Kogan. If you think about it, it's kind of based on the canon XChemicalXFallXPanicX and I created. This story was for x_noelian_x (in case she's here on ) but I want everyone to enjoy it now!_

_I told you guys I was writing a lot even when I wasn't posting anything... :D_

* * *

Kendall could already tell it was going to be a long night. The only up side he could see so far was that his mom agreed to him having a friend over for the night.

Normally, he would ask Carlos, seeing as how no one could match him in terms of energy level. So he could potentially wear the seven year old out long before bed time. But, he decided on someone else this time.

There was something about his new friend. Logan Mitchell had walked into his life a little over six months before, and since then he had felt this insane pull towards the boy. Like nothing he had ever felt before in his fourteen years. He always felt the desire to be near him, weekends had become torture until Logan had joined the hockey team.

And now, he had him coming to spend the night. Kendall felt it was almost worthy of creeper status, and it would have bothered him had he not _seen_ the same kind of confusion and want on the other boy. The odd _need_ to be close, to touch one another, even in the most innocent ways.

The blonde was pulled from his musings by the chime of the door bell.

"I got it!" Katie yelled as she ran past his open door with more speed and crack energy than any child (besides maybe Carlos) should ever have. He chased after her, though at a much more sedate pace, his heart already thudding heavily in anticipation.

"Hey Logan. Are you here to babysit me too?" The little girl crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the door frame, her stance speaking volumes about her mental versus physical age. Logan shot her his charming half-grin, nodding his head as he walked into the entrance hall. He slipped his shoes off and set down his back pack and duffel bag.

"Ugh, Logie. Did you really bring school work? It's Friday night. No more school." Kendall whined, his shoulders slumping forward in a pout.

"Yes, Kendall. My mom said I needed to make sure I'm at least a chapter ahead in my work if I wanted to spend the night tonight." Logan's chocolate eyes smiled at him, and he couldn't help but shift under the obviously tender gaze. Kendall pursed his lips, digging his hands in his jean pockets.

"Fine. I may as well get my late work done then. Let's go in the kitchen." He grabbed his own back pack from beside the opening to the living room, slinging it over his shoulder as he followed behind the shorter brunette to the dining table.

Logan set up his neat books in stacks based on what would be quickest to read while Kendall straightened out crumpled pieces of paper, examining each one carefully to see if it was late homework or not. Every once in a while they would both look up, curiously at the same time, and smile at one another. And eventually, they found themselves leaning closely together as Logan helped explain the math work that seemed to just go right over Kendall's head.

"Kendall, I'm bored!" Katie said, drawling out the last word as she trudged into the kitchen. Kendall would say she was pouting, but that word just did not fit his baby sister.

"Okay?" He quirked an eyebrow and she imitated the expression admirably. "Where's your DS?"

Her elbow went on the table and her chin rested in her hand as she looked at him drolly. "Dead."

"TV?"

"Spongebob's not on anymore."

"Read a book?" She scoffed at his suggestion.

"You can only read the Herculeah books so many times before you know all the stories by heart." She bit her lip, and Kendall was surprised to see her look her age despite her words. "Will you play a game with me?"

The blonde sighed and gave her a teasing smile. "Go get whichever one you want." She smiled toothily at him before jetting out of her seat. "No Monopoly!" He called after her.

He turned back to Logan with an apologetic expression, though it didn't seem to be needed. The brunette was giving him another one of those tender gazes, a small smile gracing his features. Kendall swallowed thickly. "Do you mind? You can keep studying if you want. She'll just bug me until I give in."

Logan shook his head. "Nah. It's fine. I'm tired of reading anyways." He said as he began packing his books neatly away.

"Ready!" Katie called from the living room. Both boys looked at each other one more time and shook their heads, grins donning their faces. That little girl could be so precious sometimes.

"Alright, baby sister. What are we playing?" He rubbed his hands together, prepared for a challenging task of trying to beat his little sister. Would it be Parcheesi? Or possibly Scrabble?

"Candy Land!" She threw her arms out like a show girl towards the colorful board, a cheesy smile lighting up her entire face. He smirked back, now there was a simple game that he had a chance at winning.

"How do you play?" Logan asked as he took a seat on the floor across the coffee table from the small girl. Katie and Kendall both let out scandalized gasps.

"How have you never played Candy Land before?" Katie asked, her jaw still a little unhinged in shock. Kendall nodded his agreement, looking at Logan with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Never had friends my age? And my parents usually only bought me educational toys." He shrugged casually, but Kendall could see the tension building between his shoulder blades.

"Well, be prepared for child-like simplicity." Kendall clapped him on the shoulder, squeezing gently before taking the seat next to him. Logan's left side of his mouth quirked up at the blonde then he turned towards the colorful game board eagerly.

Two hours and ten games later, Kendall emerged victorious. And during his fourth victory dance, Katie stood up and cleared away the board while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Katie. It's almost time for bed. Mom wanted you asleep by nine." The blonde put his arms around the smaller girl's shoulders, hugging her to him.

"Can we watch a movie first?" She clasped her hands together in front of her, and Kendall couldn't deny her when she pulled the Knight puppy dog eyes on him.

"Alright, alright. Go put one in." He plopped onto the couch, reaching behind him to pull the throw blanket over his lap. He lifted one side up and patted the spot next to him, offering the warmth to Logan as well. And if that meant they were pressed a little more fully against each other, then Kendall pretended not to notice.

Katie ran back into the room clutching a worn looking movie case in her hands. She put it in the player and took a running leap onto the couch on the other side of Logan.

"Remember, you went to bed on time if mom asks." Kendall warned her, and she nodded her acquiescence easily. The blonde pursed his lips as the first notes of 'Arabian Nights' began playing.

He fidgeted through a few of the musical numbers, gaining curious looks from the brunette beside him. He knew the next song coming up was going to garner a few torturous comments from his newer friend, and any hope that Katie would possibly let him off the hook went out the window when she hit pause and looked at him expectantly.

He glanced at Logan with pleading eyes. "Don't laugh, okay?" Then he was standing up, holding his hand out to his little sister, setting her up on the coffee table and pressing play.

Kendall pretended he didn't have an audience watching as he sang 'A Whole New World' with his sister. But he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to the teen behind him as Katie sang the princess's parts. Logan was watching them with a warm smile, their eyes locking as he traded off lines with Katie at the end of the song.

Logan clapped and the siblings bowed indulgently. "So what was that all about?" He asked. Kendall blushed lightly as he and his sister took their seats on the couch once again.

"Kendall always sings that song with me!" Katie smiled, yanking on some of the blanket so it covered her lap and leaned into Logan's side, settling in to watch the rest of the movie.

"When she was younger, she was really bratty." Katie let out a noise of protest. "So we made a game out of Disney movies. One song on each one, I'll sing as long as she behaves. Aladdin was the first one." He scratched the back of his neck, he just knew the blush reached all the way down his body.

Logan put his hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed, turning the tables on them. "Aren't you just a great big brother?" He smirked. Kendall batted his hand away with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah. Just-" He hesitated, his hand coming up to pick at his lips. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I don't think they'll get it."

"I promise I won't tell anyone that you're a sweet big brother." He offered the other end of the blanket to him, his body already pressing closer to the blonde's side. Another blush crept onto Kendall's face, but he just bit the inside of his cheek and kept watching the movie.

When Mrs. Knight got home later that night, all three of them were huddled on the couch together. Katie was leaning against Logan's chest with one of his arms draped around her shoulders. Logan's back was angled towards Kendall who had his hand pressing against the brunette's chest, right where his heart was.

Mama Knight smiled faintly and picked up her daughter to tuck her in to bed. Those boys could deal with a sore neck in the morning, they were in their own little world anyway.


End file.
